Detention
by imradxyurrad
Summary: Troy, Gabi, Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, and Taylor are in detention. Not with Ms. Darbus making props but they're with each other after Mr. Matsui leaves them alone. Uh oh? M to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Detention

Summary: Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, and Taylor are stuck in detention. But let me remind you- they're not in Ms. Darbus's style detention. It's old-school style; the classical sit-in-the-class-and-waste-your-life-doing-nothing-but-staring-at-walls detention. What happens when they decide to do something rather than just sit and stare at the ceiling? A round of truth or dare?

Chapter 1.

It was 9:00 a.m. on a Saturday morning as Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, and Taylor were in detention doing nothing.

"No eating, talking, making funny noises, drinking, doing inappropriate things, bothering other people, doing work for school, chatting, texting, calling, chewing, communicating, sleeping, moving, or anything else that has nothing to do with sitting and staring at the ground. Understood?" Principal Matsui said. "I'll be in my office and I expect nothing to be heard out of you guys." he said as he left, walking down the empty hallways into his office far, far away.

"So, I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry," Chad said.

"Dude, you're always hungry," Troy said.

"But right now, i have a reason to ditch. Who wants to come?" No one said a word. "Alright fine then," he sighed. "Losers..." he murmered.

"So let's do something," Sharpay said. "Like truth or dare," everyone looked up.

"Okay...I like where this is going..." Zeke said.

"Who's in?" she asked.

"I am," Troy said.

"same here," Chad raised his hand.

"Ooh, me too," Gabriella said.

"I'll do it," taylor added.

"Alright then. There's only one rule to this game," Sharpay said.

"what?" they asked.

"You can ask or dare whatever you want- the sky's the limit; BUT... you HAVE to do it under any circumstances. Whatever happens in detention, stays in detention, agreed?" Everyone nodded as they began. "Okay. I'll go first." Sharpay looked around the room, as she spotted innocent looking Gabriella. "Gabi..."

"Uh oh,"

"You know the basics. So which one?"

"Umm, dare,"

"Haha, alright!" Chad said.

"Okay...!" Sharpay smiled with her evil grin. "I dare you to..."

Author's Note: Yes, I know this was short. But this was just the intro. Tell me if I should go on or not. This won't be very long. Probably no more than 5 chapters. Yes, I sort of kinda got this idea from an episode from Degrassi. So continue or is it too cheesy? Flames, comments, whatever. Tell me your honest opinion. And make sure to read my other fanfics Wanna Do This and New Neighbor!  
-Sarah. 


	2. Gabriella's dare

Detention

Summary: Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, and Taylor are stuck in detention. But let me remind you- they're not in Ms. Darbus's style detention. It's old-school style; the classical sit-in-the-class-and-waste-your-life-doing-nothing-but-staring-at-walls detention. What happens when they decide to do something rather than just sit and stare at the ceiling? A round of truth or dare?

Chapter 2:

"Okay...!" Sharpay smiled with her evil grin. "I dare you to..."

"I dare you to strip. On the table." Gabriella's face fell and turned extremely pale.

"Uh, what?!" She was at the loss of words.

"Montez, you heard her. Go!" Troy said.

"Right Troy. It's very likely for you to tell her to do it since you're probably already getting horny, anxious to see her take her top off," Taylor added. He let out a sarcastic laugh and a fake smile, giving her a glare all at the same time.

"I, I-uh, I don't know. What if"  
"Gabriella, we agreed to the rules earlier, haven't we all?" Sharpay restated as the rest of the people nodded. Gabriella rolled her eyes, while inside she was quite nervous. "So are you going to do it or not?"

"I, I guess.." she said quietly. She got up the table as she kicked off her shoes. She started to dance as the rest cheered. She slightly began to pull her skirt down revealing her Victoria's Secret bikini underwear. Then she zipped down her jacket seducively and threw it to the side. She took off her t-shirt, now in just her bra and underwear. Gabriella started to laugh at how fun this was. Troy's face was priceless as he had his jaw dropping. Zeke and Chad were nudging each other making perverted jokes about Gabriella's body and Troy's face expression. Sharpay was jealous of Gabriella's perfect body. Taylor was embarassed for her friend.

"Okay, okay, that's enough," Sharpay said satisfied with her dare. "Let's stop before the guys get a bit too happy,"

Gabriella laughed as she gathered her skirt, shirt, and jacket. Then she put on her shoes.

"So it's my turn now, right?" Gabriella asked.

"Mhm,"

"So..." she said scanning around the room. "Chad... I have a good one for you. But truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Chicken," Troy murmered under his breath and Zeke rolled his eyes at Chad's pick.

A/N: So what do you think? R&R! (: 


	3. Chad's Truth, Zeke's Dare, Troy's dare

"Truth,"

"Chicken," Troy murmered under his breath and Zeke rolled his eyes at Chad's pick.

"Okay, truth." Gabriella repeated. "Honestly, if you had to choose to give away your virginity to any of the girls in this room right now, who would it be?"

"Who said I still had my virginity?" Troy raised an eyebrow at him. "...not that I don't have it," Chad recovered.

"Hurry. Don't give us reasons, don't think outloud, just say a name and we'll move on, just like that," Gabi said.

"Taylor. Zeke, truth or dare?" Taylor was still in shock.

"Dare."

"Alrighty, Mr. Baker Boy. I dare you to french kiss Sharpay-- and kiss her like you mean it. Like you really like her,"

"How do I make it look like I really mean it?"

"Now that's up to you."

Zeke walked over to frightened Sharpay Evans. He placed his hands on her shoulders, locked eyes, and quickly pulled her in cupping her face and shifting his head from left to right. Then after about 10 seconds, he pulled apart for breath, still looking into her eyes, wiped her lips and walked away.

"Whoo!" The guys cheered.

"Okay, my turn."

"Go ahead." Chad said.

"Troy."

"Dare."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm."

"Go fuck Montez."

"What?!" Troy exclaimed. Gabriella was freaked out. She turned pale.

"Okay, not that far, well let's see some real lip action." Zeke said.

"Come on, not to save Troy's butt or anything, but don't you think that kissing is just- over-rated?" Taylor said.

"Yeah, that's true," Sharpay said.

"Totally," Gabriella added loud and clear. People looked at her. "What? It's true,"

"Fine then. Dare...Bolton I dare you to... I dare you to try to try to get a boner without touching yourself or anything by the time we go through 3 more people. If you can't do it by then, we'll have Gabi help you."

"What?!" 


	4. Taylors dare,Sharpay's truth, Chads dare

A/N: Hey, I'm sorry that the chapters are short. I can't give too much in a chapter, because then it'll just be like, 2 chapters. I'll only have about 2-3 or 4 truth or dares each chapter. I'm sorry! But enjoy! 

"Fine then. Dare...Bolton I dare you to... I dare you to try to get a boner without touching yourself or anything by the time we go through 3 more people. If you can't do it by then, we'll have Gabi help you."

"What?!" Gabriella and Troy both screamed.

"Hush, will you?" Sharpay said. "Matsui's gonna come in here any minute, I swear. Oh and by they way Zeke, nice dare," she winked at him.

"Thank you, Miss Evans," he replied. She nodded in response.

"Okay. So deal? Awesome," Zeke said not letting Troy answer. "So Troy, before you begin, choose someone to truth or dare,"

"Alright. Taylor. Truth or dare?"

"I'm going to have to choose dare,"

"Cool. Miss McKessie, I dare you to give a girl a lapdance,"

"What? Are you crazy, Troy? You think that I've done that-"

"No words. Just give Gabi or Sharpay a lapdance, and we'll be satisfied.

"Yeah, and it'll help Troy with his dare!" Chad said teasingly.

"Oh no, wait, he only wants to see some action from Gabriella!" Zeke made fun.

"OOOHH!" everyone said as Troy shot the group a dirty glare. Gabi was just silently turning bright red.

"So Troy, begin with your...thingy," Chad said gesturing towards his pants. "And Taylor, time for you to give someone a lapdance!"

"Aww. Chad, I'm sorry that the dare was only for girls. Because I'm sure that you'd love to have Tay's butt shaking in front of you and your big hair, right?" Gabriella said in revenge. He widened his eyes and made a 'shut up, you're embarassing me!' look. "Oh, I'm sorry. My apologies. Please continue, Taylor," she said squinting her eyes at Chad.

"Uh, um, okay... so, uh, who wants a lap dance?!" No one said anything. "Okay. Since I hate Sharpay with a strong passion, I guess that I'll give her one," Taylor went over to her and started dancing, sitting on her lap, shaking her butt. Chad was just staring in awe. Troy was snickering as for Zeke, well, he was eating cookies. I guess he wasn't too interested.

After Taylor was done, it was her chance to truth or dare somebody. "Sharpay"

"Hmm?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Nicee. Tell us the honest truth- why did you reject Zeke the first day he introduced himself?"

"Uh, uhm, well, because, you see," she shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "I-I looked b,bad," she stuttered. "So I uh didn't r-really want to make a ffool out of my-myself," she sighed, relieved to get that out. "I mean, come on, I had chili on my blouse and fries sticking out of my bra. Who could've said yes to a 'basketball date' like that?"

"Then why didn't you accept the cookies he made you?" Taylor asked, gesturing towards Zeke who stopped stuffing cookies into his mouth when everyone stared at him.

"B-because, it already seemed like I played hard to get before, and I can't just give in,"

"And you did after the afterparty?"

"I guess."

"Okay. Coolness. Your turn Sharpay," She took a big breath and turned towards Troy,

"Uh, Troy. You do realize that you have um, like, a few minutes before Gabi has to help you?" Gabi's eyes bulged out.

"Um, oh yeah, I'm trying here, okay?" he said. Secretly, he was just NOT trying so that Gabriella could help him.

"But meanwhile, Chad, truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"Alright. I dare you to prove to Taylor that you like her,"

"What makes you think I like her?"

"You were willing to give up your virginity for her.."


	5. Denial, Reasons, and Confessions

"Okay, well, uh, what do I do?" 

"That's up to you,"

"No seriously,"

"I'm totally serious."

"Okay... what do I have to do? Really?"

"OBVIOUSLY..." Troy interrupted. "This is getting no where. So let's skip. I'm very annoyed right now,"

"Then Bolton that means that it's time to see if you're hard yet,"

"Uh, I mean, Chad, suck it up. Do something,"

"Nice try, Troy," Zeke said. "But you're not hard apparently, so Gabriella needs to pitch in and give you a hand job or something," he clicked his tongue.

"Uh haha no way,"

"Come on Bolton, we all know you want it,"

"Funny. No."

"Gabriella. Go over there."

"No!" She spoke obliviously.

"Get over there, before we tell everybody what Miss Goody two shoes is in detention for,"

"I'd rather have to tell everyone that."

"Okay," Sharpay began.

"You wouldn't."

"Well hand job, or-"

"Tell them."

"Gabriella was caught high with coke a few days ago. She thought she was going to be 'okay' since she's smart,"

"I really thought I would be!"

"Right..." Sharpay giving her a look as if she was a filthy dog or something. "So she swore at the principal, she flashed the class, she flipped Ms. Darbus off, she-"

"They get it," she whispered harshly.

"Whoah. Where was I?"

"Basketball,"

"Right..." Troy sunk down into his seat.

"So why are you in detention?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Basketball stuff... I'd rather not-"

"Dude, it was hilarious," Chad began.

"Dude, you better not start," Troy mocked his saying of 'dude'.

"Whatever man. We'll just all confess. Okay, so he pushed his dad because he was telling him how much he sucked. And then he punched this guy almost dead because the dude told him to just listen to the coach,"

"Wow." everyone said.

"I know and that's not all-"

"Let's stop there. Chad why are _you _in detention?"

"I uh, it's only because I can't go anywhere without Brownie."

"Who's Brownie?" Taylor asked. Chad pointed to his basketball like it should be obvious. People started snickering.

"Wow. you, uh, you named your basketball there, Chad?" Kelsi snickered.

"Shut up. At least I don't make the school's only piano roll off stage and letting it break."

"Be quiet. It was a genuine accident."

"And I'm genuinely feeling sorry for you...not," Chad said. Kelsi just rolled her eyes.

"Sharpay, you're in detention for making fun of somebody's outfit, I'm guessing?" Taylor asked.

"No," she said really perky. "Their shoes."

"Ugh," People rolled their eyes in disgust.

"What? Her pedicure went **horribly** with the color of her shoes."

"And Taylor, you're here because...?"

"I told some kid he was dumb and helpless for the scholastic decathlon."

"Jason?"

"PDA."

"With whom?"

"Kelsi. Only I got the offense since she was in trouble because of the piano." They laughed again.

"Zeke?"

"I yelled at the cafeteria lady because she was serving frozen food,"

"What's wrong with frozen food?"

"It's FROZEN. Literally. The chicken would be warm outside and when you bit into it, there was icy meat. It was sick. So I scolded her."

"Wow, some interesting events occured..." Sharpay said tapping her foot.


	6. The last half hour

Detention

**A/N: ****Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a really long while. I blanked out, but it looks like my story's going a little too long! Sorry guys, I'm going to have to end it after this chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed!**

"So… we're all confessing why we got into detention today?" Mr. Matsui said walking into the class. The kids shuffled back to their original desks. "There's no need for that anymore. I can't believe I trusted you guys."

"Dude, we're in detention. What kind of principal trusts students in detention?" Chad scoffed. "I mean, seriously, you have to be a stupid blind-" Matsui glared at him. "I'll stop now."

"I suppose all of you have been talking?" They kept their heads down.

"That's it, another detention. Next Monday morning. 7:30 a.m. This time I'll have loads of work for this 'gang' to do," he said air-quoting the word 'gang'. With that, he left as the students behind him heard the footsteps trail far off into his office.

"Anyway! I think we're done with this truth or dare nonsense," Sharpay said.

"Agreed!" Gabriella said leaning back into her chair.

"Yeah. No more of this." Troy said setting his arms down onto the table. After that, it was quite for a couple of seconds.

"Yeah I'm bored," Jason said.

"You're right," everyone started mumbling.

"Well, only half an hour left. I'm just going to listen to some music," Chad said.

"I'll listen to my iPod, too." Gabriella said. Everyone decided to do that, except for two people.

"Oh well you naïve people can have fun with your little 'rock and roll' crap. I have something better to do," Sharpay said pulling out 3 fashion magazines. They were _Teen Vogue, Elle, _and _Allure._

"Well, I have something even better," he said pulling out his new cookbook. He proudly held it as he flipped to the first page, joyfully reading.

"Oh goodness. This is going to be the longest half hour in my life," Gabriella said rolling her iPod screen to make her music louder.


End file.
